


Stalk Me Baby

by IlluminateTheSparks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lots of it, M/M, Male on Male, Short Story, Slight Violence, Smut, harry stalks, let the crazy shit ensue, like really short, louis loves games, no plot twist this time lovelies, stalker au, think thats it, trigger warning, twisted harry, twisted louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateTheSparks/pseuds/IlluminateTheSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret, Louis finds out what it is, smut ensues.</p><p>-OR- the stalker au where Harry loves stalking Louis, and Louis loves playing cat and mouse. Smut evolves from their games, and some revelations are shared. Happy, non plot twist ending, I swear. Okay bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if stalking is a trigger for you, DO NOT READ THIS FIC. Go read someone else's fluffy bullshit fanfic. This will NOT have any fluff, nor any cutesy shit. You've been warned.
> 
> *I do not know/own One Direction in any way, shape, or form. The personalities/actions in this fic do not correlate with the personalities/actions of 1D in real life*
> 
> With that being said, let this fic begin. *laughs evilly*

_Here he comes._ Harry thinks to himself.  _God he's beautiful. I love it when his hair is coiffed and I especially love it when he wears those sinfully tight black pants. He'll be mine soon. Very soon._ Harry continues to watch the god-like boy until said boy turns a corner and Harry loses sight of him.

Looking down at his watch, Harry sighs as he realizes he'll be late to class again. Coming out of his hiding spot that was within a darkened alley, he takes off in a sprint towards his high school, hoping to only be five minutes late.

This happens every morning. Not being late to class, well that does happen every morning too, but Harry could care less about school. He makes straight A's every semester, so the school isn't too bothered when he's constantly late. What happens every morning is what Harry calls, "Observation time" where he simply follows the love of his life, Louis, around until it's time for school.

Harry's gotten it down to a science you see. He lives down the street from Louis, and when the god-like creature leaves his house in the morning, Harry follows him without being detected, until they arrive at school and have to part ways for obvious reasons. This morning though, was a little different. Louis stopped at Starbucks to get some coffee before school, so Harry waited in the alley that is beside the coffee shop, and waited for the tanned lad to leave. Once Louis did finally leave the shop, Harry continued his "observation time".

Some may call what Harry does as "stalking" but Harry finds that word to be a bit harsh. He would rather call what he does as observing because that's ultimately what he does. Watches Louis all day everyday. And while Louis doesn't have the slightest clue that he's being watched, that's a tidbit of information that Harry refuses to put much thought into.

Harry has been observing Louis for four years now. Ever since the first day of Freshman year, when Harry's attention was drawn away from his class schedule and drawn to a small, curvy, beautiful blue eyed boy. Over the years Harry has learned everything about Louis through his observation. Everything from how many siblings he has, to his mother's name, to how many sugar cubes he likes in his coffee, to everything in between. Harry prides himself in being an expert on all things Louis.

As the start of Harry and Louis' senior year begins, Harry finds himself falling back into his observation routine quickly. Having missed Louis over summer hols when Louis and his family was away on vacation, Harry was quick to begin his routine again when school started. Some would say that what Harry does is socially wrong, and an invasion of privacy. But that's a load of bullshit if you asked Harry, because he's firm in believing that what he does is harmless. After all, once Louis is Harry's, there won't be any privacy in there relationship. So, might as well start now, right?

Harry is pulled out of his thoughts as he finally reaches the front door of his school. He's only six minutes late today, that's not too bad considering how late he's been before. One time, Louis decided to skip class, so Harry ultimately skipped class too, and spent the entire day watching Louis muck around with some Middle Eastern looking boy. Harry was not too thrilled that day. Having to watch his Louis hang out with another boy drove him insane, but then Harry was quick to learn that Louis and the Middle Eastern looking boy, Zayn, were just platonic bro pals. So no harm was done, and Harry was once again able to observe Louis, peacefully.

As Harry makes his way through the school halls, he's reminded of his position on the high school social latter. Harry is what some would call an outcast. He has only one friend, a rambunctious Irish lad named Niall. Other than that, he's a loner who would rather focus all of his time and energy on Louis, then have an actual thriving social life. Maybe that's what makes Harry the best at being an observer. He lays low, doesn't do anything that will draw attention, no one gives him the time of day, and no one ever gives him a second look. Harry is completely fine with having the title of outcast because it gives him the perfect excuse to do what he does best: "stalk" Louis.

Louis on the other hand, is the complete opposite of Harry. He's the school's class clown. Everyone wants to know Louis, and interact with him. It also helps that Louis is best friends with the school's golden boy-Liam Payne, and resident Gucci model-Zayn Malik. Louis is popular in his own way, and never has a shortage of friends to hang out with. Harry knows that Louis thrives on attention, and that he's loud and boisterous because of it.

Again, Harry is drawn out of his all consuming thoughts of Louis, as he finally reaches his first class of the day. Unfortunately him and Louis didn't get any classes together this year, but Harry makes up for it by observing Louis twice as long. As Harry enters the classroom, he isn't surprised that no one notices him. You'd think he was a ghost or some shit. Nonetheless, he takes a seat at the very back of the classroom, quietly, and pulls out a book.

"Okay class. We're starting the book  _To Kill A Mockingbird_ today. Would anyone like to read the first chapter out loud for the class?" Mr. Smith questions. A couple of seconds later, a few hands go in the air. Of course all of the hands belong to the biggest ass kissers in the school. Harry just rolls his eyes.

The teacher must have noticed Harry's eye rolling because the next thing the lad knows, he's being called on.

"Harry Styles. Why don't you read for us?" Mr. Smith asks, as the class goes deadly silent. There is a confusing aura in the air, as Harry's other classmates look around the room to figure out who Harry Styles may be. Right as Harry is about to say something, one of his classmates blurts out, "Who the fuck is Harry Styles?"

Other classmates giggle at the boys' usage of a curse word, but Harry turns a beet red. Mr. Smith clears his throat, and motions for Harry to begin reading. Harry quickly turns to the first chapter and begins to read as quickly as he can, not liking the fact that all of his peers' eyes are on him. By the end of class, Harry has read the complete first chapter of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , and everyone in his class knows who he his now. Unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miley Cyrus is writing this, so if you have any negative comments, go complain to her. JUST JOKING. Jeez people, lighten up some and get a sense of humor. Kay? Bye.

It's drawing towards the end of everyone's first day, and while all the other students are happy to leave the hell hole that is high school, Harry knows he'll be staying longer than most. It's not like he's got tutoring, or detention, or anything. It's just that Louis has soccer practice after school, and Harry wants to hide under the bleachers to watch. Sue him.

As the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day, Harry quickly makes his way to his locker to store textbooks away quickly, so that he can make it to the soccer pitch before other people get there. Soccer is a big deal for Harry's high school because they don't have a football team. With that being said, some students like to linger around the soccer pitch to watch the team warm-up and practice. If there is going to be as big of a crowd as Harry thinks there will be, he needs to hurry so that he can slip under the bleachers before it gets too crowded.

Before he can take off towards the field, his obnoxiously loud Irish friend stops him. "Whoa-ho, where are you going to in such a rush, Harold?" Niall questions as he takes in the annoyed look on Harry's face. Ready to make a bolt for it if his curly haired friend decides to lash out at him.

"No where." Harry lies, hoping that Niall will believe him. While Harry doesn't think there's anything wrong with his observing, Niall doesn't think the same. And for the past four years, Nialls been trying to convince Harry that he should either push Louis up against the wall and kiss him senseless, or leave the poor clueless lad alone. Harry refuses to do neither until he's either gotten Louis' consent, or Louis' rejection. Nonetheless, Niall disapproves of what Harry does on a daily basis, and Harry just wishes his only friend would be more supportive of him. But alas, here they are, arguing over Louis Tomlinson, constantly.

"Sureeee." Niall draws out, making it known that he doesn't believe the bullshit coming out of Harry's mouth. "Tell me where you're actually going, Harold." Niall says this last part as more of a command for Harry to be truthful, than a suggestion for Harry to be truthful. Harry just rolls his eyes and blows out an indignant huff.

"Goddammit Niall, I need to be somewhere. Somewhere that doesn't concern you." Harry reveals. He looks down at his watch and realizes he has five minutes to get to the soccer pitch before other people start arriving. Niall watches him with a curious look, then says, "You're so stalking Louis again. Aren't you?"

Niall has this look on his face that let's Harry know that he can't lie anymore because Nialls caught him. Not red handed, but caught him nonetheless. "You know I hate the word "stalking" Niall. Makes me sound so creepy." Harry finishes, shaking his head at the mere thought of the terrible word.

"Hate to break it to you mate, but you kind of are." Niall says. Harry just pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Whatever. Look I gotta go. See ya later." He doesn't give Niall a chance to respond before he's heading off to the soccer pitch, officially having only three minutes to get there before the crowd arrives. Good thing the pitch isn't too far.

***

Harry arrives at the soccer pitch and is relieved to see that no one has arrived yet. He looks both ways to make sure no one sees him slip under the bleachers before he does so. Once under said bleachers, he takes a comfortable seat on a wooden box, that he had placed under the bleachers three years ago, and gets himself comfortable. It's kind of dark and dingy under the bleachers, but Harry doesn't mind as long as he gets to see Louis in action.

A couple of minutes pass before a few people start to arrive at the pitch. Harry hopes and prays that no one sits in an area where their legs would obstruct his view of Louis. If someone did, then Harry's sure all hell would break loose. Yet, as the last of Harry's peers fill the stands, Harry realizes that no one's legs will be in his way. Lovely.

He looks down at his vintage Rolex and sighs happily. If the time on the watch is correct, then Louis and the rest of the team will be out on the pitch soon. Harry honestly doesn't know what he'd do with his life if he wasn't observing Louis constantly. Doesn't even want to fathom the thought because it's just pure silliness, if you asked Harry.

He jumps slightly when he hears a whistle being blown. The soccer coach is standing on the pitch, beckoning the soccer players to move quickly, if his hand gestures and constant whistle blowing is anything to go by. Harry's about to roll his eyes at the rude coach but doesn't get a chance to, because his breathe is taken away at the sight of Louis running onto the pitch with nothing on but tight red athletic shorts, knee high socks, and cleats on.

Louis' torso is completely exposed, leaving his tan and glistening skin out on view for everyone to see. Harry is always amazed by the sight of Louis' body. It's just so compact, yet curvy, and Harry constantly has an easy time with thinking about ways to absolutely destroy the curvy lad.

Harry continues to stare only at Louis as he stretches. Flabbergasted at the sight of Louis' big bum. Honestly though, Louis was blessed in every physical department, and Harry says this to himself every damn day. Harry's thoughts of Louis' bum jiggling as he does high kicks to warm-up, has the curly haired lad giggling without even realizing he is.

"Did you hear that?" a boy, one of Harry's peers, he guesses, asks the girl sitting next to him. Harry can tell that the two students are sitting above him, yet slightly to the left of him, because their legs aren't blocking Harry's view.

"Hear what, baby?" The girl asks back. Harry mentally slaps himself for being so careless. He could blow his cover and it would be all thanks to his uncontrollable giggle. Grand.

"Nothing babe. Thought I just heard something." the boy finishes, and draws his attention back to the soccer pitch. Harry sees that Louis is running laps around the pitch now. Delightful.

Right when Louis reaches the side of the pitch, where all of the students are sitting, Harry hears someone wolf whistle, then hears that person say, "Looking fine, Tommo!"

Harry's blood is boiling in a second, and he's so close to ripping that person's head off. How dare they complement Louis? He is Harry's. Doesn't everyone know that? Louis is strictly off limits for fucks sake. Harry can only watch with jealous eyes as Louis doubles over in a laugh, shaking his head at the person who whistled at him, then proceeding to flick that person off.

While Harry would usually find Louis' reaction to be endearing, he's in a murderous state right now, so he just scoffs quietly at the whole scene and is happy when the coach blows his whistle, then screams, "Tomlinson! Where is your shirt?"

Harry watches as Louis approaches the coach sheepishly, then proceeds to explain that he forgot his shirt at home, and that the other team mates didn't have one that he could borrow. The coach seems to take this information into consideration, before yelling out, "Fine! But don't forget your shirt again Tomlinson. This is a soccer pitch, not a strip club goddammit!" Louis quickly nods his head, to show that he understands, then begins his warm-ups again.

***

The rest of the practice goes eventfully, if Harry does say so himself. He got to watch Louis all afternoon, and he's running on a Louis high as he waits for everyone to clear out of the soccer pitch before he makes his exit from under the bleachers. Once everyone has cleared out, he makes his way to the school's parking lot. He knows that Louis hasn't come out of the locker rooms yet, so he waits in his car, his Range Rover already turned on and warmed up, ready to be driven when Louis finally makes it to his car.

About ten minutes later, Harry sees Louis making his way towards his blacked out Mini Cooper. Louis throws his soccer gear into the back seat and wastes no time with jumping into the front seat to start his car so that he can begin his journey home. Louis puts his car into reverse, and Harry does the same. Them both "conveniently" pulling out of the parking lot at the same time.

Harry continues to follow Louis all the way home, completely oblivious to the fact that he may be driving too close to Louis' car, or to the fact that the curvy lad has realized that a suspicious car has been following him since he left school.

Louis looks into his rear view mirror and sees that the blacked out Range Rover is still following him, and that whatever turns he makes, the person whose driving the SUV makes too. Louis knows he can be a little dramatic sometimes, but he's quite sure this person is following him. That they have been, ever since he'd left the school's parking lot.

Truthfully, Louis' felt like he's been followed on more than one occasion. He doesn't know how to describe it, but he just gets this feeling like he's constantly being watched. He would never tell anyone this, because he doesn't want people to think he's crazy. After all, every time he thinks that someone is following behind him, he turns only to see that there is absolutely no one behind him. Maybe he is going crazy.

Louis is pulled out of his thoughts as he realizes that he's about to pull up to his house. The small, curvy lad holds his breath as he watches to see what the car behind him does. Will it turn into his driveway too? Will the person kidnap him? Will the person attack him? Too many questions are running through Louis' head as he turns into his driveway.

He releases the breath he's been holding when he sees that the car that's been following him, simply keeps driving down the road. That was probably one of Louis' neighbors, and here he is thinking it's someone stalking him. Ha, what a joke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. What will happen next? Who will die? Why doesn't Niall love me already? Only God knows, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best chapter yet.

Louis can't seem to satisfy his hunger today, it seems. Because he's literally eating everything in sight. It's lunch time, and he's not only eaten everything on his lunch tray, but he's also eaten some of Liam and Zayn's food too. He's probably stress eating to be honest. School and soccer has got him in a tizzy. And with having to look after his sisters sometimes, Louis feels like he has no time to himself, what so ever. As Louis continues to stress eat, he notices that Liam is giving him a questioning look.

"Can I help you with something, Payne?" Louis questions directly. Making Liam grunt before he says, "Just worried about you mate. Are you stressed or something?" Louis would laugh his ass off at Liam's question if he didn't have his mouth full of food. Instead, he just rolls his eyes and says nonchalantly, "Now Liam, what would give you the impression that I'm stressed?"

Liam looks thoughtful for a moment before he responds with, "Well, you're eating a lot. Could be stress eating." Before Louis has a chance to respond, Zayn is jumping into the conversation. "Or, he could just be very hungry." God bless Zayn. Always there to have Louis' back when he needs him.

"Yeah Payne, could just be really hungry." Louis adds, then proceeds to take a large bite of Liam's sandwich to retaliate. Liam just huffs out an indignant squawk and decides to change the subject. "Whatever. Anyways, what'd you guys get up to last night after practice?"

Zayn actually has an offended look on his face, as if Liam just personally insulted him. At the sight of Liam and Louis' confused looks, he clarifies, "I smoked a big fat doubie then passed the fuck out. What else would I have been up to?" Louis lets out a loud cackle at Zayn's response and gives him a fist bump. God bless Zayn. Again.

"Sounds eventful." Liam deadpans, not finding Zayn's answer to be even remotely funny. Weed is just a gateway drug, doesn't Zayn know this? Liam thought that everyone knew this. Apparently Zayn doesn't.

"What about you Lou?" Liam questions instead of starting his long winded rant about how weed is just a start to a never ending spiral of drug usage. The boys have heard it a million times, so if they haven't gotten the message by now, then they're clueless and hopeless.

While Liam waits patiently for Louis' response, Louis has an internal battle. He's not quite sure if he should really reveal the suspicions he has about someone stalking him. He doesn't want his friends to worry. Then again, Louis would feel so much better if at least one other person knew about his suspicions so that they could either watch out for him, or reassure him that he has nothing to worry about. Convinced that Zayn and Liam will just laugh at his suspicions, and tell him that he probably has nothing to worry about, he decides to tell them the truth.

"Well, I had a weird night." Louis starts, relieved when he sees his two mates lean closer to him to show that they're interested in and listening to what he has to say. "I left the school's parking lot, and noticed that a car starting following me. I didn't think too much of it at first. But then this person that was following me started to make the exact same turns that I was making. That's when I got a little suspicious. When I finally reached my house, I noticed that the car kept driving down the street. I assume the person that was following me lives on my street, but that didn't really help ease this feeling I had. The feeling of someone stalking me. I'm probably just being ridiculous right? Over dramatic as usual?" Louis finishes. Heart hammering in his chest as he waits for Liam and Zayn's response.

"Yeah it was probably someone who lived on your street. Nothing to worry about I'm sure." Liam says soothingly. Liam has always been a lover, not a fighter. He would rather pacify a situation, then confront it. Would rather find a way to extinguish flames then add fuel to the fire. However, Zayn is the opposite. Zayn loves to add fuel the fire and then some. Would rather fight, then be pushed around. Would rather have the freedom to say what was on his mind, then say nothing at all. Which is why his response doesn't shock Louis, what so ever.

"I don't know man. There are a lot of sick fucks out there. I think you should watch your back better." Zayn says. Oblivious to the fact that he just made Louis feel completely freaked out. If there is someone stalking him, Louis wants to know why, how, and for how long. Push come to shove Louis will get a restraining order if he has too.

***

The day continues uneventfully for Louis, his classes bore him, and his peers are extra clingy today. He's not quite sure he knows the reason to their clingy-ness. Liam and Zayn seem to think his peers are extra clingy because of the little show he put on during soccer practice yesterday. But Louis doesn't think his body is anything special, so he just shakes his head at Liam and Zayn's reason, and tries to ignore the lustful looks he gets from an equal amount of guys and girls.

Louis is ecstatic when the final bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Him, and the boys have plans to meet up at the local mall since they don't have soccer practice that afternoon. Louis should have enough time to go home, and drop his bookbag off before it's time to meet the lads. He does just that, using a couple of minutes to explain to his mum that he'll be at the mall, and that she shouldn't wait up for him. His mum just huffs and shakes her head fondly as Louis rushes out of the front door.

He arrives at the mall with five minutes to spare, and congratulates himself on being so punctual. He's never been this punctual. He should get a fucking trophy for being early for once, instead of always being late. As Louis is walking through the parking lot, something catches his eye. He watches as the same blacked out Range Rover, that had followed him home the night before, parks into a parking space near where Louis had parked. Louis contemplates standing there, to see who exits the vehicle, but then a thought occurs to him.

What if the person driving the car never exits the vehicle? Then Louis would just be standing there stupid, waiting for nothing. Louis decides to just continue his journey through the parking lot. However, he's a lot more alert than before. Constantly looking over his shoulder, just for precautionary reasons.

He may look paranoid as fuck to strangers, but his friends know whats going on, so they don't even question why he constantly looks behind him to make sure no one is following him. Which that's really all that matters, isn't it? Strangers can think he's crazy all they want, just as long as his friends don't. 

Louis is about to enter a store when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. He was just doing his routine checkup, where he glances quickly behind himself, when he sees someone duck into the little hallway that leads to the bathroom. Louis can't make out any distinguishing characteristics of the person who just ducked into the hallway suspiciously, however he knows that the person is a male. He was able to guess so by the short glimpse of the person's clothes, that he was able to catch before they ducked quickly into the hallway.

Curiosity gets the better of Louis, and he decides to wait behind a massive plotted plant that sits outside of the hallway, after explaining to Zayn and Liam that he's going to the bathroom. From where Louis is hiding, he can see everyone that comes out of the hallway, yet no one will be able to see him.

After what feels likes hours of waiting, Louis is about to give up because he hasn't seen the suspicious looking person yet. Maybe Louis is literally going crazy. Maybe the person wasn't even suspicious to begin with. Maybe they ducked into the hallway so quickly because they were in a haste to get to the bathroom due to stomach issues, or due to really needing to pee.

Honestly, Louis feels really stupid standing behind this potted plant and if his suspicions turn out to be false, Louis will blame all of his paranoia on Zayn. Every single bit of it. And as Louis looks at his phone, he realizes that he's "been at the bathroom" for fifteen minutes now. Jesus, Zayn and Liam are going to think he's got bowel movement problems, or some shit.

Just as Louis lets out an annoyed huff and decides he gives up, he sees someone leave the hallway. Louis is relieved to see that it's the same person who had ducked into the hallway quickly after Louis had turned to look behind him. As the guy approaches closer to Louis' hiding spot, Louis can make out distinct facial features and characteristics.

In that moment, Louis loses all of his breath, because the suspicious person is gorgeously, breathtakingly, beautiful. He has got to be the fittest man Louis has ever seen. He's got long curly hair that reaches his shoulders, and deep green eyes that could end a war. He's tall, and lanky, yet with broad shoulders and muscle defined arms. Louis is sure that this person is a model because no one would be stupid enough to not want this extremely fit man model their clothes.

Louis continues to watch as the man exits the hallway and stops. He looks around as if he's looking for something, then proceeds to scratch his head as if he's confused by something. There's a moment when Louis considers offering his help to this man because the curly haired lad looks lost.

Lost looks turn into angry looks, as the extremely fit man scrunches his face up and huffs out an annoyed breath. At least Louis thinks the breath sounds like an annoyed one. Next thing Louis knows, the handsome man is taking off towards the exit. Louis, being the most curious person there is (honestly curiosity will be the death of Louis one day, he just knows it) decides to follow the man as quietly as possible.

Louis ducks into stores every once in a while to make sure the man doesn't know that he's following him, and then proceeds to follow the handsome man through the exit doors of the mall. Louis keeps what he hopes is a safe distance from the curly haired lad and continues to follow him through the parking lot.

Louis is having a mental guessing game to decide what kind of car this fit man drives, when his steps falter. Louis can't believe he's witnessing what he's witnessing. The handsome man jumps into the front seat of the same blacked out Range Rover that had followed him home the night before. Louis doesn't know whether to jump with glee at the fact that his possible stalker is really hot, or be completely creeped out that someone is even stalking him in the first place.

As Louis ducks down in front of a car, to make sure he's not seen as the hot man pulls out of his parking spot and drives away, the only thing Louis can seem to ask is, "Who the fuck was that?" He is definitely intrigued, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got you all right where I want you. *smirks*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I lied, this is the best chapter yet. May the games begin.

Harry feels like somethings missing. Like someone forgot to tell him some very important information and now he keeps fucking up left and right. This feeling came about when he had followed Louis to the mall the other day. He followed all of the right protocol that one should follow when observing (NOT stalking) another person, but in the end Harry ended up losing Louis.

Like how does that happen? That never happens to Harry. He's always kept a close eye on Louis and has never, EVER lost him when it came time to observe Louis. But the other day at the mall....Harry genuinely lost Louis, and didn't know where to start looking for the gorgeous blue eyed boy. Harry remembers following behind Louis' blacked out mini cooper, to the mall. Keeping a safe distance on the road so that Louis didn't expect anything. Harry waited for Louis to park his car and exit the vehicle before he parked is Range Rover as well. Deciding to park his car a couple of cars away from Louis'.

Harry waited until he saw the curvy lad pass his car, and head towards the mall entrance before he exited his own car, and followed. Everything was going great. Harry was keeping his distance and observing, and Louis was having fun with his mates. However that all went to shit within an hour of being at the mall. Harry honestly doesn't know what happened. He was observing Louis one minute, then the next he's ducking into a side hallway, where the bathrooms are located, because Louis was looking over his shoulder. Harry doesn't know if Louis saw him or not, but if he did, then Harry is royally fucked. Harry's plan will go to shit if Louis finds out he's been observing him.

Harry doesn't know what caused Louis to look over his shoulder when he did. Usually Harry is very quiet when observing, and Louis is usually very oblivious to everything around him. So you can understand why Harry was so confused when he saw Louis turn around as if he knew someone was following him.

And like any sane person, Harry panicked and hid in the bathroom. He waited approximately fifteen minutes or so, before exiting the bathroom, deeming it safe to exit. Harry expected Louis to be in the store that was adjacent to the hallway, however when he exited said hallway, he didn't see Louis in the store at all. Liam and Zayn were in there, but Louis was nowhere to be seen. That's when Harry officially lost Louis for the first time in four years.

Harry remembers looking around in confusion because Louis was nowhere in sight, and Harry didn't know what to do with himself. Should he go look for the lad? Should he just continue to follow Liam and Zayn in hopes that Louis will reappear? These questions that Harry didn't know how to answer, along with the fact that he fucked up, made Harry so frustrated that he stormed his way out of the mall. Determined to follow and observe Louis tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow he'll do a better job, and he'll make damn well sure that he doesn't lose Louis again. Louis is his, and will be forever goddammit.

***

Louis is not as stupid as people think he is. Yes, he may be the class clown of the school, but he makes A's in all of his classes (a fact that his peers don't know), thus the teachers love him and don't mind his class clownish ways. And due to Louis' intelligence he knows and can feel it in his bones, that Harry Styles is his stalker. Louis learned the lads name quite quickly, which was shocking really. Well, maybe it wasn't that shocking, considering how Harry looks. All Louis had to do was ask Liam and Zayn if they knew a tall, lanky, curly haired kid with green eyes, and dimples, that may be around their age. While Liam was struggling to place a name to the description, Zayn had a name in a matter of seconds. Harry Styles.

After Zayn explained that he's been told by some of his peers that some kid named Niall? has a crush on him, he's been looking for this Niall character to see what the lad looks like. Upon finding Niall, he found this tall, lanky kid with the curliest hair Zayn had ever seen. Zayn later on learned that Niall's friend's name was Harry Styles, and that he was a loner because he only had one friend, and because he's known to be quiet and distant towards his peers.

Louis had a hard time trying to figure out how someone so sexy, so hot, could be a loner. Surely Harry had guys and girls fawning over him all the time right? And don't forget his name. God, he has the sexiest name, if Louis does say so himself. It's like Harry was meant to be rock star, and Louis was able to deduce this all because of the curly haired lad's name.

Now that Louis has Harry's name, he can stop referring to him as "sexy face", and actually do some research. He started by asking around the school. Asking his peers if they knew someone named Harry Styles. His peers knew of him because Harry was in at least one of their classes, but they didn't know anything about him, just that he must be a senior because he's in a senior level English class.

Besides knowing that Harry's a loner, a senior, and friends with a blonde kid named Niall (thanks to Zayn) Louis didn't know much else. So, he decided to kick his investigation up a notch. One afternoon, he corned said blonde kid, Niall, in the corner of the library. Louis had a free period, and he's assuming Niall did too if him being in the library was anything to go by. Niall was easy to spot, what with his shockingly bright fake blonde hair being like a beacon of light, encouraging Louis to come closer. So Louis does. He corners that poor unsuspecting boy in the Mideval times section of their school's library. Louis would actually laugh at Nialls shocked expression, but he has more pressing matters to attend to.

"Niall? Right?" Louis questions quietly. He's got Niall caged between his arms, with really no way out. But that doesn't stop the blonde's blue eyes searching frantically for an exit. When Niall can't find one, he says, "Nope. My names Luke. Whose Niall?"

Louis actually laughs at Niall's response. The lad is quite funny if he thinks Louis is going to fall for his bullshit lies. "Cut the bullshit Niall. I know who you are. I know who you're little friend Harry is, too." Louis reveals. He's not surprised when he has to stop Niall from making a run for it. The blonde is honestly as light as a feather because Louis has him caged between his arms again, in a second.

"Where ya going, Niall?" Louis questions with a smirk. Niall just huffs indignantly and rolls his eyes. Niall is so dead. Louis knows who he is, and he knows who Harry is. He's so fucking dead.

"How do you know mine and Harry's name?" Niall counters with. He might as well be truthful about their names because Louis isn't falling for his lies. Niall is a shit liar to be honest. Plus, the curvy lad is stubborn. Niall knows this to be true, because of Harry.

"A little birdy told me." Louis answers vaguely. That makes Niall start to think. Who could've told Louis his and Harry's name? He quickly gets pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Louis ask another question.

"I'm assuming you know who I am?" Niall just shrugs as an answer, then responds with, "Doesn't everyone?"

Louis smirks wider at Niall's response. Then says, "I suppose everyone does know who I am." Niall just nods once then tries to escape the situation by saying, "While I'm enjoying this conversation, I should really get going. Need to study and what not."

Louis starts to shake his head quickly, then says, "Ah ah ah, not so quick Niall. I need you to answer some questions for me first."

Louis' statement has Niall sweating bullets. He can take a guess as to what Louis may want to know, but he's not prepared to reveal anything. Knows that if he does, Harry's plan will turn to shit, and Harry will lose all trust in him. Niall is going to try and be as vague as possible when he answers Louis' questions. He will not be a helper in Harry's social execution. He's too loyal, to be.

"How long has Harry been stalking me?" Louis questions quietly. Niall was expecting this, so he responds with, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

If looks could kill, Niall would be dead right now, because Louis is giving him the deadliest of death glares there is. Louis eventually sighs, and says, "You're not going to make this easy are you?" Niall shrugs as a response again. Louis sighs, as if he's mentally drained, then says, "I can appreciate your loyalty Niall. But I need some answers, so how about I give you an incentive, yeah?"

Louis' question has Niall's ears perking in interest. He's about to question what kind of incentive Louis is talking about, but the curvy lad beats him to it.

"How about, you tell me what I want to know, and I'll set you up on a date with my best mate, Zayn." Louis explains. He smirks instantly when sees Niall get red in the face. Louis should've made this deal first. It would've saved him a bunch of time.

"Yeah I know about your little crush Niall. And I can get you date with Zayn, but only if you answer my questions truthfully." Louis finishes. He has to wait approximately five seconds before Niall answers with a huffed out, "Fine."

"Great! Now, tell me about Harry, and what he's up to." Louis demands. Niall breathes in before he begins explaining Harry's situation.

"He fancies you a lot. Likes to keep an eye on you because you're his." Niall reveals. Harry is so going to kill him. But Niall can't be blamed. He's weak after all. Weak for Zayn Malik, that is.

"Really? He fancies me? Good to know." Louis says, then adds, "I know he's stalking me."

Niall cringes at the word 'stalking', then says, "Harry hates that word "stalking". Says he refers to what he does as observing because stalking makes him sound creepy."

"Oh okay. Well. I guess I only need one more thing from you then. Whats Harry's address." Louis wonders. He watches as Niall sighs and crouches down. The blonde haired boy reaches into his book bag, pulls out a slip of paper, then proceeds to write what Louis assumes is Harry's address and a phone number.

"That's Harry's address. And the number is mine. Text me when you've got the date set up." Niall finishes. He hands the paper over to Louis, and Louis realizes that Harry does live right down the street from him. Good.

Louis thanks Niall and before the blonde haired lad leaves, he asks, "No one is going to know about this conversation, right?"

Louis smiles, then says, "Nope. No one will know. You've helped me a lot today Niall, and I appreciate it. If everything goes according as planned, Harry will be mine soon, too." Niall just smirks and nods his head. He always knew that Louis would reciprocate Harry's feelings. Harry is an extremely good looking person, so who wouldn't want to have him?

Louis watches as Niall leaves the library. He's got his information, now it's time to play a little game of cat and mouse. But first, he needs to explain to Zayn that he has a date with a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy. Louis' going to need all the luck he can get.

***

After Zayn begrudgingly agreed to go on a date with Niall, Louis picked a nice restaurant and time, then sent the information to Niall through text. Once that was said and done,  Louis was able to begin his game. He was going to make Harry follow him around all day, see how far he could push the other lad, then corner him and call him out.

To begin, Louis heads to the strip mall that's a couple blocks from his house. The walk isn't too long, and Louis giggles to himself when he hears someone following behind him. Before he knew he was being stalked, he was completely oblivious to his surroundings. But now that he knows he's being stalked, he notices Harry's every move without the other lad even knowing, and Louis can tell by the sound of boots clacking, that it's Harry following him, and not some stranger.

Louis is heading to the strip mall for a reason. There's a Victoria's Secret there, and Louis wants to push Harry's buttons a little. See the man squirm if you will. Within a few minutes, Louis is standing in front of the Victoria's Secret store. Out the corner of his eye, he can see that Harry is standing a few stores down, trying to look as interested as possible in what he's looking at, to come across as nonchalant. However, Louis' not stupid. While strangers may think that Harry is just curiously looking at a store front, Louis knows better.

He smirks, and makes his way into the lingerie store. Intent on buying a few things, for Harry's pleasure. _Poor lad._ Louis thinks.  _Doesn't even know whats coming._

Louis makes a show of buying panties because he knows that Harry is watching. He picks up several thongs, and holds them against his arm to see if the colors look good against his skin. Once he deems the red lace thong, with a bow on the front to be worthy enough of buying, he places the item in his basket. He picks up another thong, this one is bright yellow and is made out of satin. Louis holds the item to his crotch, to see if it will fit. He continues on with his search of panties, and in the end buys seven pairs. He's worn panties before, so buying them doesn't phase him, and he looks forward to wearing them for Harry.

After making a show at the VS store, Louis continues on through the strip mall. Conveniently enough, he comes across a sex shop. This is too easy, Louis laughs to himself. Fucking with Harry is too easy. It's as if God wants Louis to fuck with Harry because first a lingerie shop, now a sex one. Too, too easy. Louis smirks as he enters it, Harry hot on his heels.

Louis automatically locates the dildos, and choose a large one with pale skin. He inspects it further, noticing how life like it is, then decides to buy it. He's at the register buying his dildo when he hears a commotion at the furthest side of the store. Louis doesn't need to look to know that Harry knocked a display over, because he can hear the store attendant say, "Sir if you could be more careful with our displays, that would great."

Then Louis hears Harry mutter out multiple flustered "Sorrys." then watches as Harry hastily exits the store. "Poor guy." the cashier says, then adds, "Men come in here and get all flustered, then proceed to accidentally knock over displays. Happens all the time." Louis just laughs quietly but doesn't respond. He knows he's made Harry flustered. Which was his goal to begin with.

He thanks the cashier, grabs his dildo, then exits the sex shop. The last thing Louis wants to do today, is grab some ice cream. He walks up to the ice cream parlor, hearing Harry following behind him, and orders two mint chocolate chip scoops on a cone. He pays for his ice cream then decides to sit outside at one of the tables, to enjoy his ice cream. Louis can't see Harry anymore, or hear him, but he knows that Harry is hiding somewhere. So he proceeds to eat his ice cream as obscenely as possible. Making a show of it, just for Harry. He licks broad and long stripes up the ice cream, while making porn-like moans and grunts. When some of the ice cream falls onto Louis' thumb, the curvy lad sticks the digit into his mouth and sucks on it. Hollowing out his cheeks for an extra added effect.

Louis continues to lick, suck, and moan until his ice cream is all finished. He wipes is face off, then starts his journey back home, happy when he hears Harry following him again. The journey to Louis' house feels shorter, and next thing he knows, he's walking up his driveway. He enters the house and immediately goes to the front window to watch as Harry continues walking down the street, going to his own house, Louis assumes.

The last part of Louis' plan, involves him putting on one of the new thongs (the red lace one) that he bought early that day, a pair of tight black jeggings, and shirt with the sleeves cut off to show his bulging biceps. When Louis decides that he looks absolutely fuckable, he heads off towards Harry's house. 

Thanks to Niall, Louis knows that Harry only lives with his mother, but that his mother works night shifts. So Louis knows Harry will be home alone. Which is perfect for the end of his plan.

Louis walks up to the house and knocks on the front door. He needs to wait longer than expected, but he's happy nonetheless when Harry opens the front door and squeaks upon noticing Louis standing there, looking as hot as ever.

Louis notices Harry giving him a once over, and he smirks. Harry looks ready to pounce, yet looks flustered too. Louis knows that Harry is having an internal battle with what to do, and he mentally congratulates himself for catching Harry off guard.

"Hello, handsome." Louis says as he enters Harry's house. Not even thinking twice about what he's about to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the next chapter will be the last. Sorry loves, but I did say that this fic was going to be short. Really short. At least it's not a one shot though. Right? Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied again, this is the BEST CHAPTER YET. *smirks*

Harry can't breathe. Like there is currently no air traveling through his lungs because he's actually not breathing. Has Harry died and gone to heaven? He must have, because standing on his front porch is the love of his life, the most beautiful man he's ever had the pleasure of observing for four years. And not only is the love of his life giving him an interested once over, but the love of his life also just called him handsome? The fuck. Yeah, Harry has definitely died, and gone to heaven. He hopes Niall writes something pretty on his gravestone, but knowing the blonde haired fucker, Niall will probably write something along the lines of, "Here lies Harry. A great lad that died too young with his dick in his hand." Harry actually wouldn't mind for that to be written on his gravestone because at least it'd be true. Unfortunately.

All dramatics aside, Harry should probably say something before this beautiful creature standing before him, leaves. So, he musters up all the confidence one can, wills his nerves to subside, and says in a voice that he hopes doesn't sound too shaky, "Who are you?"

Harry could pat himself on the back right now. He's being so smooth, and nonchalant. He's going to play the "act dumb" card because it works all the time. Plus, Louis doesn't know him, nor know anything about him. So playing the "act dumb" card could work in Harry's favor. Or so that's what he thinks...

What Harry is not prepared for, is to hear Louis' boisterous laugh following his question. Louis is doubled over, gripping his stomach as he cackles. Tears flowing down his cheeks as if he's just been told the funniest story, ever. Harry just takes the time to watch the display because this is as close to Louis as he's ever gotten. So he will cherish this moment, goddammit. 

Once Louis has sobered up from his cackling, and has wiped the tears off of his face, he looks at Harry and says, "Oh man. The look on your face was priceless mate. Truly priceless."

Before Harry can dignify a response, or run for it, because honestly he's so out of his depth here. Harry thought he'd at least get a couple more months to figure out how to approach Louis. But that plan has gone to shit now hasn't it? Nonetheless, before Harry can respond, Louis continues, "Jeez Harry, don't look so frightened. I know who you are, and I know what you've been following me for God knows how long. You can drop the playing dumb act."

And Harry is not breathing again. Great. But seriously, how does Louis know everything? Who revealed Harry's biggest secret? Harry swears that when he finds out who told Louis everything, they're going to regret ever opening their mouths in the first place. Harry is pulled out of his murdering thoughts as Louis adds, "I bet you're wondering who gave me all this information? It was Niall. And before you go on a murdering rampage, I promised I would get him a date with Zayn if he were to tell me everything." Louis finishes with a breath.

Harry nods like he understands. Niall has been pining over Zayn for a couple of years now. He could see how Niall would be so quick to reveal everything if it meant going on a date with his crush. Like shit, Harry would've done the same thing. He would've thrown Niall under the bus real quick if it meant he could go on a date with Louis.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Or did you lose your manners?" Louis asks. Displaying a smirk on his face as we waits to see if Harry says anything.

After a couple of minutes of Harry assessing Louis, he says, "You aren't like, creeped out? Like, because of me?"

Louis smiles at Harry's question and shoulders past him to enter Harry's house. He grabs Harry's arm, and leads him to the living room, while he says, "On the contrary Harry. I'm actually quite flattered."

Harry squeaks as a response when he's forcefully shoved onto the couch, by Louis. Once Louis sees that Harry is comfortably sat down, he crawls into his lap, and straddles the curly haired lad. Harry has his hands to his side, not touching Louis at all. 

Louis frowns at the observation and picks Harry's hands up as he says, "Harry you've been watching me for....how many years?"

Harry gulps before he responds with, "Four. For four years."

The fact that Harry has observed Louis for four years makes the man blush with flattery. Who puts that much time and effort into watching someone? Apparently Harry does. Louis is extremely flattered, that someone as hot as Harry would spend four years watching someone like Louis.

Louis moans as he gets hard thinking about everything Harry could've seen. Has Harry seen Louis changing before soccer practice? What about showering? Has Harry seen Louis naked? God Louis hopes so. His voyeuristic kink has Louis growing hard within a matter of seconds.

"F-Four? Fuck that's so hot." Louis says as he places one of Harry's hands on his bum. He places Harry's other hand on his throat so that Harry can feel the soft, hot skin there.

When Louis realizes that Harry's hands aren't moving, even though Louis has started rotating his hips in small circular patterns to make Harry harden, he says in the most seductive voice he can muster, "Harry, Harry, Harry. You've been watching me for four years. Don't you want to finally touch me now?"

Harry nods erratically, and Louis smiles at his eagerness. He revels in the feel of Harry's hand grabbing a firmer hold onto his bum, while his thumb on his other hand begins to rub circles over Louis' jugular.

Harry begins to rearrange himself on the couch. Deciding to lay down on his back. Bringing Louis down with him. Once they're settled, their lips meet in an instant, as if drawn to the other's like a magnet. Locking firmly. Louis places his hands in Harry's hair as their kiss begins. Grabbing firmly onto Harry's curly locks. He's not even surprised they're as soft as they look.

Their kiss begins slowly. Just small pecks to get the feel of the other's lips. Then once Harry gets more curious, he opens his mouth. Deepening the kiss slightly. Louis is more than willing to follow suit. Opening his mouth further to accommodate his and Harry's tongue of war. Naturally, Louis wins dominance over Harry, and let's his tongue explore all of the deepest, and darkest crevices inside the curly lad's mouth. 

Louis can feel how rock hard Harry is. His bulge becoming very prominent, very quickly. Louis begins to circle his hips faster and harder. Creating a sinful friction between his and Harry's clothed crotches that leaves the curly haired lad a moaning mess.

Their breaths have become more rapid, so Harry and Louis break from their kiss to start panting. Harry leans his head back. letting it rest on the couch as he grips Louis' hips firmer, holding the boy in place so that he can begin to gyrate his hips as well. Once they create a rhythmic pattern of crotches clashing into crotches, Louis throws his head back and makes the most obscene moan.

Harry is enthralled with the way Louis' tan skin stretches across is neck. Before he can register what he's doing, he's attaching his mouth to Louis' neck as they continue to rhythmically gyrate their hips together. Louis gasps when he feels Harry's soft lips make contact with Louis' extremely sensitive skin.

Harry smirks at Louis' response, knowing he's found Louis' weak spot. He begins to lick, nibble, and kiss at spots all across Louis' neck. Loving the way Louis becomes a blubbering mess. Once Harry has found the softest part of Louis' neck, he latches on for dear life. Sinking his teeth into Louis' skin, adding enough pressure to make a mark that will last for days, but not enough to make the smaller lad bleed.

Louis screams out, "Harry!" when the curly haired lad's teeth make contact with his skin, and his gyrating hips falter. He's so close to cumming. Louis' actually aching with how bad he needs this release. He's never felt like this before. He's never felt this pleasurable before, and they aren't even fucking yet. They still have their clothes on for fucks sake but Louis feels like he's ready to rip at the seems. As if being able to read Louis' mind, Harry says, "You sound so pretty Lou. Can't wait to hear how loud you get when we're fucking."

Harry's omission has Louis gasping because who even is Harry? Who even knew Harry had such a dirty mouth? Louis didn't, that's for sure. When Harry finishes his love bite, and licks at Louis' neck one last time, the two of them are cumming. Their seeds exploding all over the front of their boxers. 

"Fuck." Louis says as he rides out his orgasm. His and Harry's hips slow down to a slow rhythmic pace until they still completely. Harry's panting as if he just ran a marathon, and Louis takes the time to fully look at the tall, lanky lad. Harry is gorgeous, Louis confirms. Has these bright green eyes that seem so eager, these long chocolate brown curls that are soft to the touch, and these sinful pair of cherry red lips.

"That was amazing." Harry breathes as if he can't believe they've just orgasmed together. Louis laughs, then adds, "You're amazing."

Harry blushes at Louis' statement, and turns away, as if he's shy by Louis' words.

"You are Harry. You're so gorgeous! Don't you know that?" Louis asks.

Harry continues to blush as he says, "I'm not as gorgeous as you, Lou."

Louis is so fucking endeared with Harry right now. Wants to bend him over the couch and give him a thoroughly good fucking, but Louis won't do that yet. He'd much rather ride Harry, first. These thoughts, along with the realization that Harry hasn't seen his new red lace panties yet, has Louis asking, "Ready for round two?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really stop lying. This is not the last chapter. Yay? I decided to write two smut chapters because I love my readers that much. You guys are awesome, so I wanted to reward you. The next chapter will be filled with nothing but naked sexy time, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Since that's said and done, we out. *drops mic*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's finish this thing, shall we? Cue the BEST CHAPTER YOU WILL EVER READ. Hashtag nuff said.

Harry can't believe he heard what he just heard. He takes a look at Louis' hopeful expression, and studies it for a bit. Louis' proposition of having sex, sounds amazing. Who wouldn't want to have sex with Louis, you know? But this is on one hand, a big step for them to take, and on the other hand, Harry can't even fathom the idea of having sex with Louis.

Harry always thought that one day he would approach Louis, and tell him about his crush, while also revealing his stalker-ish ways, but he always assumed Louis would call him a creep and file a restraining order. Yet, here they are, Louis openly insinuating that he wants to have sex with Harry, and well, Harry is just dumbstruck.

It's one thing to have Louis be turned on at the fact that Harry stalked him all these years, it's another thing for Louis to want sex from him. And while Harry has known Louis for years, Louis has just met Harry today. This, in and of itself, stalls Harry from pursing the sex proposition, and instead asks, "You want to have sex? Are you sure?"

Louis smiles at Harry's question, then quickly nods his head. "Yes, I would very much like to have sex with you Harry." Again, Harry can't believe his ears. He needs Louis to know that he's not trying to take advantage of him, and he needs Louis to know that Harry doesn't expect anything from him.

"Why?" is what comes out of Harry's mouth next. If Louis can give him one good reason as to why they should have sex, then Harry will be more than willing to comply.

"Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, then I guess I'll have to tell you." Louis says, then continues with, "I've had my eye on you too, Harry." Harry's eyes widen comically at Louis' words. What does that statement even mean? His confusion must show on his face because Louis then reveals, "I first saw you that day I went to the mall with Liam, and Zayn. Remember that day?" When Louis sees Harry nod his head, he continues on.

"Well it felt like someone was following me, so right when I was about to step into a store with Liam and Zayn, I turned quickly enough to see you trying to hide. You may have thought that I didn't see you, but I did. After that I kept my eye on you. Watching you while you tried to look for me. I saw when you gave up and left the mall when you couldn't find me, and I followed you out into the parking lot. I hid behind a car while you drove away. From that day I started observing you too. You were the most attractive man I had ever seen, and I immediately wanted to know who you were." Louis finished on an exhale.

Harry is about to comment on how crazy this all is. Comment on how the stalker quickly became the stalkee. But Louis looks like he has more to say, so Harry just leans forward and motions for Louis to continue.

"Since I knew you were observing me, thanks to Niall, I decided to get your attention. That day I went to the out-door mall by myself, was just a rouse to get your attention. Going to the lingerie store, the sex shop, and the ice cream parlor was just all a show. A show for you. You think I actually wear panties? You think I actually need another dildo? You think I actually eat ice cream that obscenely. I don't Harry. All of that was for show, to get your attention, because I want you." Louis finishes.

Harry is speechless, he actually doesn't know what to say. Again, he never thought this would have happened. Louis is just taking him by surprise here.

"I-"

"I-"

Harry and Louis start and chuckle when they realize they're both trying to talk at the same time. "You first." Louis concludes.

"Ok. I'm just surprised, is all. You've surprised me." Harry admits.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Louis wonders.

"A good thing. A very good thing." Harry reveals. "Now what were you going to say?"

"Well. I actually have a surprise for you too. But I can't show it to you down here. Let's go up to your room." Louis says excitedly.

The fact that Harry is beyond intrigued, and the fact that Louis gave him an impeccable reason to get intimate, has Harry leading Louis by the hand, up to his room on the second floor.

They ascend the staircase quickly, and within a second they're standing in Harry's room with the door shut and locked. Louis takes some time to admire Harry's room. It's clean, and everything is white. The walls, the desk, the chair, and the curtains are all white. A grey fluffy carpet adorns Harry's floor, and the softest looking navy blue sheets adorn Harry's bed. Louis could spend days in this room and be perfectly content. Not to mention that Harry's room smells like the most expensive cologne mixed with mint, and a hint of Harry. Which Harry smells divine, by the way.

Louis is pulled from his admiration when Harry leads him to his bed and asks, "So what's my surprise?" Harry takes a seat on his bed while Louis stands in front of him, smirking.

"You'll have to take my clothes off to find out." Louis reveals. He watches Harry's face as shock flits across his features, before lust settles into his eyes.

With a shaky hand, Harry reaches out and pulls at Louis' shirt. Bringing it up past his shoulders, before finally pulling the entire clothing item completely off. He takes a shaking breath when he sees the appearance of Louis' toned chest, and abdomen. Louis is so tan, and muscly, yet his skin looks so soft and supple, too.

Harry can't help it, he takes his hand and runs it slowly down Louis' chest and stomach before it lands at the button of Louis' jeans. Goosebumps arise on Louis' skin, and he lets out a soft whimper when Harry begins to unbuckle his jeans.

The sight that Harry is met with when he pulls Louis' pants down, is the sexiest sight ever. Louis is standing before him, dressed in nothing but red lace panties, and Harry might actually die today. His gravestone will probably say something along the lines of, "Death by red lace". Or something.

"Surprise?" Louis chuckles as he watches Harry gawk at the lace panties. Louis can only chuckle for a second before something in Harry snaps, and he's grabbing Louis by the hips, bringing him down on top of Harry.

They're lying on the bed now, with Harry's hands on Louis' bum while Louis' hands find purchase in Harry's hair. Harry can't seem to wait any longer before he's connecting his mouth with Louis. Harry's kisses start out passionately. As if he's trying to convey to Louis how much he's obsessed with the smaller lad. However, when Harry feels Louis hard-on, he deepens the kiss by tonguing into Louis mouth. Their tongues massage one another's while their hips begin to move in tandem. Creating an all consuming friction against each other's crotches that has both Louis and Harry moaning loudly while their cocks get completely hard. 

"Fuck." Harry moans, and pulls away from Louis' mouth. He can't breathe. This is all so much.

Louis is more than happy to move on to Harry's neck while Harry takes a breathing break. He licks, and nibbles at the most sensitive areas of Harry's neck, and smirks devilishly when Harry lets out an obscenely loud moan.

Harry grabs onto Louis ass cheeks. Loving the way the lace feels under his palms as he massages Louis cheeks.

"Why aren't you naked yet?" Louis grunts. Obviously frustrated that him and Harry's naked bodies aren't touching yet.

Harry laughs and helps Louis undress him. His shirt comes off easily, however his pants, not so much. Louis struggles as he pulls Harry's tight pants down his legs. But once they're finally down, he's able to pull them off easily along with Harry's boxers.

Louis has a minute to admire Harry's toned thighs, chiseled physique, and long cock before he's being summoned. Harry pats his lap, and Louis crawls onto it hastily. They should have been fucking hours ago, to be honest.

Louis straddles Harry and reconnects their mouths. The kiss is sloppy this time, both of them hard and wanting to come.

"Let me ride you." Louis says between kissing Harry's mouth and neck.

"O-Okay." Harry stutters out, then says, "But leave the panties on. Want to fuck you in them."

Harry's statement has Louis smirking. He should pat himself on the back for deciding to buy these panties. He did a great job.

When Harry begins to reach for his lube and a condom from his bedside drawer, Louis reveals, "No need to prep me. I already opened myself up."

Harry groans at that then says, "You will actually be the death of me."

Louis giggles and helps Harry put a condom on. Once the latex material fits snugly around Harry's cock, Louis takes the lube and slicks it around Harry's fully hardened, engorged cock.

Louis revels in the fact that he can take Harry apart just by using his hand, but only for a moment before he's guiding Harry's cock to his entrance. Before Harry can push himself inside Louis, he pulls down Louis' lace panties until they settle in the dip between Louis' bum and things.

Then Harry slips the tip of his cock in Louis' hole, before pushing in inch by inch. Harry is huge, and Louis feels it immediately. He doesn't want to waste any more time, but he does need an adjustment period before the real fucking can begin.

Harry is more than happy to give him that time. He's perfectly content with just sitting there with his dick up Louis' ass, because he honestly never thought this day would come. Ha! Come. Do you get it? Harry is so punny.

Harry is drawn away from mentally high-fiving himself when he feels Louis begin to swivel his hips. Harry kisses Louis deeply and begins to thrust up in tandem with Louis thrusting down. Once a nice synchronized rhythm is set, Louis and Harry are both in bliss. 

Louis is so tight, almost virginal tight, and Harry is having a hard time keeping sane. Louis on the other hand feels so full of Harry's cock. Riding him like there won't be a tomorrow, which is perfectly fine with Harry.

The only sounds in the room, are skin slapping on skin, and Louis' breathy moans that coincide with Harry's grunts. When Harry hits a bundle of nerves, Louis screams out with pleasure. Harry is convinced that he's just heard the prettiest scream, in his entire life, and vows to hit Louis' prostate over and over, just to hear Louis scream more.

"FUCK!" Louis screams again, when Harry has delivered a brutal thrust against Louis' prostate again.

"You're a loud one, aren't you?" Harry mock chastises. Louis actually has the audacity to look ashamed. As if they're inside a church right now, instead of fucking in Harry's room.

"Sorry." Louis says sheepishly.

"Don't be. I love it." Harry reveals before reconnecting their mouths. Their kissing just gets sloppier as Harry's thrusts get out of rhythm. Harry is close to cumming and Louis knows. Can tell in the way that Harry grabs onto his ass for dear life, while he continues to loose control of his thrusts.

"Fuck Louis. I'm close." Harry breathes out.

"I know love. Come for me." Louis answers. He kisses Harry's neck once more before he's biting down on it, and sucking. This is what gets Harry to come. Louis sucking on his neck, and leaving probably the biggest and darkest love bite.

Harry rides out his orgasm and before long, with one final thrust against Louis' prostate, Louis is coming as well. Using Harry's spent dick to ultimately ride out his orgasm until he's numb.

As they both come down from their highs, nothing but heavy panting can be heard throughout the room. Harry eventually pulls out and falls back onto the bed,  bringing Louis down with him. They kiss chastely, before snuggling up with one another.

"That was amazing" Harry reveals. He's got Louis curled up by his side and he couldn't be happier.

"Yeah it was. Who knew you'd be some sort of sex God?" Louis jokes. Harry just chuckles and smacks Louis on the ass for being sassy.

"I have something serious to say." Louis says suddenly. Harry sobers up immediately and asks, "What?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend Harry. But on one condition." Louis explains.

"What is that one condition?" Harry wonders. Slightly intrigued, slightly terrified.

"That you never stop stalking me." Louis demands.

Harry actually laughs out loud at Louis' request.

"Of course I'll never stop stalking you." Harry answers, then asks, "Boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends." Louis concludes.

Harry can only smile as Louis snuggles closer to him, and they both drift off to sleep.

If you told Harry a year ago, that Louis would be naked in his bed after they just had the most mind-blowing sex, he'd simply laugh in your face and tell you to fuck off. Having Louis in his arms now though, is the best feeling. And to think, it all started the day Harry first laid eyes on Louis. The day when Harry promised himself that he would keep an eye out for his boy. His Louis.

While some might call what Harry does as "stalking", and others might call it "observing" or an "obsession", Harry ultimately doesn't care, because Louis is his now, and always will be. And that's more than he ever could've imagined, or dreamed of.

 

_The End._  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo now that this is complete, I'm on to the next adventure. Be on the lookout for my new fic coming soon. And let me pre-warn you, you thought this fic was crazy, wait til my new fic begins because: *drum roll please* here comes the Styles Twins!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated but comments are highly appreciated & anyone who leaves one will get 10 points towards their house. Yes, that includes Slytherin too. Have fun, lovelies.


End file.
